Um primeiro Natal
by Granger Jane
Summary: Essa história se passa no sexto ano de Hovwarts shipp de Hermione e Snape. Em um primeiro Natal tudo novo se inicia, uma descoberta, umas verdades e muito amor.


Aquele dia começou incrivelmente massante na casa Weasley, completo e profundamente desprovido de qualquer coisa que me interessasse, mas Dumbledore e sua maravilhosa cabeça senil inventou de fazer as comemorações festivas de Natal na casa dos cabeças de fogo.

Será que ele não entendia os riscos e a tamanha desordem que aquela gente causava? Todo o aparato que seria necessário dispender para proteger a todos principalmente o inútil do Potter? Como em sã consciência, conceber que em tempos de guerra iminente poderíamos fingir ou esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo lá fora para que na nossa ilusão residencial pudéssemos ser infinitamente felizes? Como eu fui atraído para esta loucura? Que se dane! Estou farto desta merda toda.

Nunca fui dado a praguejar mas aquilo tudo já estava impossível!

A Toca fervilhava com todos os membros Weasley excerto Carlinhos que voltaria da Romênia em cima da hora por ser o responsável por todo o departamento de recebimento de novas espécimes de Dragão e sua catalogação. Ao que tudo indicava uma nova chegaria ainda aquela tarde.

Também na Toca estavam alguns integrante da Ordem como Tonks e Lupin, e mais tarde Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Snape que estava muito bem acomodado num banco no jardim no quintal da casa aquela manhã procurava se isentar o máximo que podia da agitação no interior do imóvel.

Ele fora solicitado pela sra. Weasley para reforçar o campo de proteção ao redor da casa uma vez que o menino prodígio já havia chego na noite anterior. Não havia muito o que fazer, com a ajuda da magia e da tropa familiar tudo estava em seus conformes até mesmo a decoração quase pronta dentro da grande tenda montada no jardim. A jovem Wesley mostrava muita aptidão para o trabalho.

Eu estava mais incomodado do que nunca por estar naquele lugar, primeiro porque detestava comemorar o Natal, segundo não queria estar ali e terceiro estava de mal humor.

Não era possível que...

Baque!

O som de algo caindo mais a frente no jardim o alertou para a provável aparatação afetada pelos feitiços numa área mais a frente.

Snape empunhou sua varinha lançando em si um feitiço desilusório e caminhou até o lugar. A cada passo tomava extremo cuidado para não fazer farfalhar a vegetação seca aos seus pés, mais adiante viu aquela parte do lugar se mexer e uma cabeça se agitar. Era volumosa e o dono ou a dana dela começou a praguejar baixo enquanto tentava se levantar.

\- Granger! - exclamou. Com um salto pra trás e a varinha em mãos Hermione disparou um feitiço estuporante em direção a Snape que defendeu sem dificuldade. - Mas o que... O que faz aqui? - perguntou inultimente.

\- Bom professor estava tentando chegar a Toca mais pelo o que vejo até nisso o senhor dificultou minha vida. - soltou de forma insolente e despreocupada limpando sua roupa.

\- Não seja atrevida, Granger. Podemos não estar no castelo mas me deve respeito. - falou de forma gélida e controlada.

\- Não o desrespeitei senhor. Apenas respondi sua pergunta. - respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

Sua aparência como um todo era vivaz e iluminada sua palavras saíam de sua boca com cadência perfeita o que desconcertou Snape em sua próxima fala.

\- Hum... - 'hum'? era isso que tinha pra dizer!? - Entre logo senhorita suponho que sua presença seja esperada com ansiedade dentro da casa. - falou olhando-a por cima.

\- Claro. - disse simplementes. - Com licença professor.

Ele lhe deu espaço encarando suas costas eretas caminharem em direção a casa.

\- Ah, professor? - ela se virou.

\- Fale Granger. - falou de forma monótona. Ela hesitou com os cantos dos lábios levemente curvados.

\- Um bom dia para o sr. - e então sorriu. um sorriso largo e lindo, quase refletia mais que os raios solares daquele dia.

Snape soltou oar dos pulmões quase que inconscientemente com aquela reação. Então, ela se virou e foi embora.

'Mas que merda foi essa Snape?' Me perguntei. O que tinha acontecido ali? Qual era o problema dela. Qual era o problema comigo??? Parecia a droga de uma adolescente.

Aquilo foi desconcertante e ridículo demais. Aquele dia lrometia.


End file.
